scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
A Builder's Life
Disney and BBC's movie-spoof of "A Bug's Life (1998)". Cast: *Flik - Bob the Builder *Princess Atta - Wendy (Bob the Builder) *Dot - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) *Queen Ant - Mrs. Bentley (Bob the Builder) *Aphie - Roary the Racing Car *Mr. Soil - Mr. Dixon (Bob the Builder) *Thorny - Elvis Cridlington (Fireman Sam) *Dr. Flora - Mrs. Percival (Bob the Builder) *Cornelius - Station Officer Steele (Fireman Sam) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Prince Hugo and Prince James (Sofia the First) *Hopper - Zeebad (The Magic Roundabout) *Molt - Spud (Bob the Builder) *Thumper - Chaos (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Grasshoppers - Various Villains *Axel and Loco - Statler and Waldorf (The Muppet Show) *P.T. Flea - Mr. Bentley (Bob the Builder) *Slim - Postman Pat *Heimlich - Mr. Ellis (Bob the Builder) *Francis - Mr. Beasley (Bob the Builder) *Drumming Tarantula - Ajay Bains (Postman Pat) *Dim - Fireman Sam *Manny - Manny Garcia (Handy Manny) *Gypsy - Kelly (Handy Manny) *Rosie - Mrs. Potts (Bob the Builder) *Tuck and Roll - Lenny and Carl (The Simpsons) *The Fly Brothers - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Thud - Horton (Horton Hears A Who) *The Bird - Kevin (Up) *Cockroach Waitress - Shreena Wicket (Detention) *The Mosquito Who Drinks "Bloody Mary" - Homer Simpson (The Simpson) *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Mr. Fothergill (Bob the Builder) *Ant that gets tired - Sir Loungelot (Blazing Dragons) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Zim (Invader Zim) *Mime Bug - Mime (Animaniacs) *Circus Fireflies - ??? *Baby Maggots - ??? *Fly who throw berries at Manny - Olie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) *Bartender - Mr. Sabatini (Bob the Builder) *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Mr. Burns and Mr. Smithers (The Simpsons) *Woody (in outtakes) - Big Chris (Roary the Racing Car) Movie Used: * A Bug's Life (1998) Clips Used: * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) * Sofia the First (2013) * Roary the Racing Car (2007) * Fireman Sam (1987) * The Magic Roundabout (2005) * Doogal (2006) * Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) * The Muppet Show (1976) * The Great Muppet Caper (1981) * The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) * The Muppets (2011) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * Postman Pat (1981) * Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) * Handy Manny (2006) * The Simpsons (1988) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) * The Lion King (1994) * Timon and Pumbaa (1995) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * Up (2009) * Detention (1999) * Blazing Dragons (1996) * Invader Zim (2001) * Animaniacs (1993) * Rolie Polie Olie (1998) * Rolie Polie Olie: The Defender of Fun (2002) * Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase (2003) Voices: Quotes: Gallery: Bob the Builder.jpeg|Bob the Builder as Flik Wnedy.jpeg|Wendy as Princess Atta Sofia The First 3.png|Princess Sofia as Dot Mrs. Bentley.jpg|Mrs. Bentley as Queen Ant Roary the Racing Car.jpg|Roary the Racing Car as Aphie Mr. Dixon.jpg|Mr. Dixon as Mr. Soil Elvis Cridlington.jpg|Elvis Cridlington as Thorny Mrs. Percival.jpg|Mrs. Percival as Dr. Flora Station Officer Steele.png|Station Officer Steele as Cornelius Prince Hugo 2.png|Prince Hugo James.png|and Prince James as Dot's 2 Boyfriends ZeeBad.png|Zeebad as Hopper Spud.jpg|Spud as Molt ChaosTheCat.png|Chaos as Thumper Statler and Waldorf.jpg|Statler and Waldorf as Axel and Loco Mr. Bentley.jpg|Mr. Bentley as P.T. Flea Postman Pat.jpg|Postman Pat as Slim Mr. Ellis.jpg|Mr. Ellis as Heimlich Mr. Beasley.jpg|Mr. Beasley as Francis Ajay Bains.jpg|Ajay Bains as Drumming Tarantula Fireman Sam.png|Fireman Sam as Dim Manny Garcia.png|Manny Garcia as Manny Kelly (Handy Manny).png|Kelly as Gypsy Mrs. Potts.jpg|Mrs. Potts as Rosie Lenny & Carl.png|Lenny and Carl as Tuck and Roll Timon_in_Timon_and_Pumbaa.jpg|Timon Pumbaa_in_Timon_and_Pumbaa.jpg|and Pumbaa as The Fly Brothers Horton.PNG|Horton as Thud Kevin-up2.jpg|Kevin as The Bird 8273189b4e147aef291f2d5185b05b8c.jpg|Shreena Wicket as Cockroach Waitress Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as The Mosquito Who Drinks "Bloody Mary" Mr. Fothergill.jpg|Mr. Fothergill as Ant who shouts "I'm Lost" Sir Loungelot.jpg|Sir Loungelot as Ant that gets tired The Art Zimyelling.png|Zim as Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" The Mime.jpg|The Mime as Mime Bug Olie Polie.png|Olie Polie as Fly who throw berries at Manny Mr. Sabatini.jpg|Mr. Sabatini as Bartender Sideshow Bob.png|Sideshow Bob as Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco Mr. Burns.png|Mr. Burns Waylon Smithers.png|and Mr. Smithers as 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears Big Chris 2.png|Big Chris as Woody (in outtakes) Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life Parodies Category:A Bug's Life Spoofs Category:Disney and BBC